Because the cell cycle underlies the growth and development of all eukaryotes, and misregulation of the cell cycle typifies cancers, achieving a systems-level understanding of how the cell cycle is controlled ranks among the most important goals in modern cell biology. Pairing experimental biology with mathematical modeling in a highly interactive collaboration creates a powerful approach to develop a comprehensive understanding of cell cycle control. This approach was used to discover that mitotic transitions are regulated by hysteresis and bistability. The next goal is to build on this foundation by addressing a critical issue: how the cell cycle engine is affected by external events, in particular, those events that threaten the integrity of the genome. Checkpoints arrest the cell cycle when a threat to genomic stability, such as unreplicated or damaged DMA, exists. Loss of checkpoint control characterizes nearly all cancer cells. Checkpoints will be investigated in the experimentally tractable cell-free extracts derived from eggs of Xenopus laevis and in Xenopus embryos, where the cell cycle extensively remodels during early development. To build this understanding, a mathematical model of the DNA replication checkpoint will be constructed and subjected to rigorous experimental testing. This model should reveal underlying dynamical controls and serve as a powerful tool for predicting the effect of pathologic and pharmacologic perturbations upon cell cycle checkpoints. To reach the goal of constructing a systems-level view of the DNA replication checkpoint, the following specific aims will be completed: 1) A mathematical model representing the effect of unreplicated DNA on the core cell cycle engine will be constructed, parameters will be optimized, and the model will be made available for public use on the World Wide Web. 2) Concurrently, key quantitative experiments concerning how nuclear concentration and cell cycle enzymes impact the DNA replication checkpoint will be conducted and data used to inform the model. 3) Once this fundamental view of how unreplicated DNA affects the cell cycle engine is in hand, the model will be extended to include the Chk1 kinase signaling pathway, a key potential target for cancer chemotherapeutics. 4) Finally, the model will be challenged to accurately represent three distinct behaviors of the DNA replication checkpoint during early development, providing a physiologic test case for the model and informing where additional data are needed. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]